legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
First War
The First War was the name of the conflict fought between the armies of Archonos and Chronica in the forms of two armies - one made of the humans, gnomes, dwarves, and elves, and the other made of up of the daemidar, ourgs, revenants, and shades, brandished as the forces of Legacia and Wrathmore. It was an event that marked several events that resulted in Outhria's history, such as the formation of the Brotherhood and Confederacy (which came after the war) and the creation of the Forgotten, a cursed race bestowed by Nihilx, one of the Old Ones. It also established the two controlling powers found in Stephan Sha Dius and Vestro Resuka. Initially, the war started as a factor of control, initiated by a group of humans led by Damian Darkus, who attacked camps owned by the daemidar and ourgs, instilling the sense that the humans were indeed hostile. Though this looked like a gambit that forced the kingdoms of Legacia and Wrathmore to begin conflict, it was instead, as found behind the scenes at the end of the war, and during the transformation of Darkus and his followers into the Forgotten, that Nihilx's whispers drove Damian to accomplish his bidding. It was the longest of the three Brotherhood-Confederacy wars, and to this day remains one of the most bloody. Prelude Several years after the formation of the Kingdom of the New Sigil, the kingdom of Legacia was established under the movements and migration of the humans from their home land to the continent of Archonos. Allying in good kind with the gnomes, dwarves, and elves of the land, Legacia was a proud and prosperous kingdom. Meanwhile, the kingdom of Wrathmore, ruled by the power-hungry revenants, saw an alliance with the shades, ourgs, and the daemidar of Terrorjaw Volcano. However, one of the Old Ones, Nihilx sought a disturbance, perturbed by the initiation of human slaves he had possessed, infiltrating the compounds of Wrathmore and beginning the great fires that would start an attack on the city, and at the Ourg camps of Bloodwall and Rageheim. The kingdom of Wrathmore, seeing the humans as a threat, began retaliating with attacks of their own as they attacked the kingdoms of Legacia. First War 'The "Darkus Deal"' The beginning of the war began with a group of humans, the Followers of Darkus, organizing a cult meeting involving discussion with whispers heard from unknown sources. Their leader, Damian Darkus, desired to know the speaker. Nihilx appeared, as an old man with a cane, instructing Damian, obsessed with the voices, to attack Wrathmore, saying "their kind" (the revenants) deserved to be purged. Damian would inquire on how to do so, seeing Wrathmore so far away; the old man simply beckoned a spell, and ushered a teleportation for when they sought readiness. Several of Damian's human accomplices were distraught with the idea, and as such, Nihilx simply shattered their minds, forcing them to do his bidding. As Nihilx would state, "like all Old Ones, this is my mark on this world." Damian and the numerous hundreds of humans began marching to the gates of Wrathmore, and split into entering the nearby camps of Bloodwall and Rageheim, controlled by the Ourgs. The revenants and ourgs both questioned their appearance as such, and some even asking if there was a service they could provide. Instead, Damian dropped a large spell of magenta flame (likely from Nihilx's infestation) that set fire to the compounds. The revenants and ourgs quickly retaliated, slaying many of Damian's followers. Damian managed to escape with his life, cackling like a madman. A young survivor named Vestro Resuka also survived being thrown into a corner by revenant brutalists. He managed to destroy the revenant assailants. Afterwards, Nihilx gathered up the survivors, teleporting them to the outskirts of the gnomish kingdoms. In kind, Ahklan, leader of the revenants, expressed desire to retaliate, uniting the ourgs and revenants together, and demanding the shades assist them with their magical prowess, due to them having built Shadeknell, their racial capital. Ahklan then asked Kutatem, leader of the daemidar, to gather some of his mightiest soldiers to begin an attack, which he would support. The First War thus began, and Nihilx was enjoying his powers grow with the influence he had spread. 'Assault on Clydesville' ... 'March of the Daemidar' ... 'The Ourgs assault Ironwall Harbour' ... 'The gnomish secret weapon' ... 'The elves assault Wrathmore' ... 'A bloodbath of humans' ... 'Nihilx turns the loyalists into Forgotten' ... 'The clash at the gateway' ... Aftermath 'Formation of the Brotherhood and Confederacy' ... 'The role of the Forgotten' ... 'The Purge of the shades' ... 'The state of power' ...